Tell Your World
by B.A.G-GOMEZ
Summary: My thoughts of the world and it's people told by Miku for me. Dedicated to all my fanfic buddies and loved ones. Special announcement to all Project DIVA fans inside.


Tell Your World

**B.A.G-GOMEZ:** **I am happy to announce to all you 初音ミク -Project DIVA- fans that 初音ミク -Project DIVA- F is finally coming to America and Europe for the PS3 and PlayStation Network this August. I, & the people of SEGA obviously, would like to thank you all for supporting SEGA to release the game into the west! This fic is dedicated to my thoughts of the world and the people in it, and will be told by Miku for me. ****初音ミク -Project DIVA- is property of, Miku?**

******Miku: SE-GA! Thank you for letting me come to the west!**

* * *

People. The world. To the author, they're irritating. Aggressive. Confusing. Something he wants little to nothing to do with. Something he wants to avoid like a disease. But, at the same time, he wants to be part of it all. He's curious. About the world, and the life within it.

He wants to be left alone. He wishes the noise of the crowd would stop. He wants it all to end. But, he also wants everyone, to live a life.

Why does he have these aggressive, and mixed feelings? Maybe, because there something there, that makes him want to get everyone going, no matter how irritating. Is it... hope?

It must be. Why else would he want them all to keep going? I had asked once, "Why do you want them to keep going?". His response; "Tell Your World.".

When I asked what he meant by "Tell Your World", he said it's his "motto". He then went on to tell me that it's his way of saying "live out your dream". He told me, that though everything irritates him, he has a dream. It was through that dream, that goal, that he realized, everyone must have a dream too.

He realized that, if everyone was gone, then dreams would cease to exist. He does not want that to happen. He told me, that because of his dreams, he was able to see the quality behind life. Good, evil, everyone's dream is what keeps them alive. He told me, he made friends, family even, online or reality because of his dreams.

The way he spoke, it was like he was the oldest person standing, but he was only 18. He turned to me, looked straight at my emerald-blue eyes, and smiled. He then said,

"Tell Your World. If you have a dream, you should shout it out to the world. If people tell you it's impossible, say it again. You Tell Your World and go against what people negatively tell you no matter what. Your dream will come true. Because life is like music; when you got the sheet, you pick up the beat. Tell Your World."

* * *

**Tell Your World -English Version- by ****初音ミク (dedicated to all my friends on fanfic, such as reinnyday21, SnowLily01, miacchi, and the people of my community)**

******The shapeless feelings deep that I possess to cherish forever  
I just deleted the templates in my mind to clear my heart  
I caught this little phrase that flew by and put it inside my heart  
And put my intimate words to sing and shout it out to break through the sky  
It's all the things to share and bare with your heart  
It's all the thing to shout and send to your heart  
Then all the dots combine into one line and they echo faraway across the distance  
It's all the words to share and bear with your heart**

**It's all the notes to shout and send to your heart**  
**Then all the lines combine into a circle**  
**Comes down to one to tell your world it's here and everywhere**  
**The crystal clear light that fills the air it always resembles you**  
**Voices slipping through my fingers moving and it came suddenly**  
**Grasping all the words I could find and shout it out to break though the sky**  
**It's all the things to share and bare with your heart**

**It's all the things to shout and send to your heart**  
**Then all the dot combine into one line and**  
**They sing through out the sky beyond the distance**  
**It's all the words to share and bear with your heart**  
**It's all the notes to shout and send to your heart**  
**Then all the lines combine into a circle**  
**Comes down to one to tell your world it's here and everywhere**  
**Never doubted the days the sound that I played**  
**I always thought the morning light**

**It was such an easy gift that will come and simply pour and rain on me**  
**But still the sound that came and make me believe**  
**It would shake my atmosphere**  
**Tell your world today the sound inside within your heart**  
**It's all the things to share and bare with your heart**  
**It's all the thing to shout and send to your heart**  
**Then all the dots combine into one line and they echo faraway across the distance**  
**It's all the words to share and bare with your heart**

**It's all the notes to shout and send to your heart**  
**Then all the lines combine into a circle**  
**Comes down to one to tell your world it's here and everywhere.**


End file.
